Realisations
by Chiera
Summary: As Kagome sneaks out to have a private bath in a hot spring, some realisations occur to her.. SessKag, oneshot.


**Chie: **I shall warn you before hand. This fic was born in a gush of inspiration that hit me in the middle of the night as I was trying my best to get some sleep. It's a bit poor attempt to be funny.

**Realisations**

Like all stories, this one too was a long one. And of course, it had all began by accident…

The hot spring was perfect. In the middle of the steaming water a few boulders lay, forming a very convenient wall from the eyes. The moment she had seen it, she had decided to sneak out after everyone else had fallen asleep. She damn well deserved some luxury-time just for herself, eh? So, she waited until every one was fast asleep. Then she grabbed her towel and crept as quietly as she could.

And now, she was leaning against the boulder wall, sitting in the hot water which caressed her skin. She felt clean, warm, comfortable and well, it just was _divine_.

'I should do this more often', she decided to herself, closing her eyes, completely relaxing in the hot spring.

Even later on, neither could explain why they hadn't sensed each other. Thus, they had agreed to blame it in the onsen.

She was actually about to fall asleep – and falling asleep in the hot spring is not exactly what you call healthy – when she heard a splash. With a start she got up and turned, taking a few unsure steps into the direction the sound had come from. Kagome didn't get very far before she hit something soft and wet. She opened her eyes to see something pale in front of her. She extended her fingers, tracing the lines of the firm muscles under the smooth and creamy skin.

'Wow', Kagome thought, 'what a _nice _chest we have over here! So.… very… _nice_…'

Realisation hit her then. HARD.

(Realisations never have any mercy, do they?)

'Chest!'

Widened eyes trailed up that chest and found a neck... Then a face… and finally, they found a pair of burning golden eyes staring intently at her.

Realisation attacked again.

Twice.

'Se… Sesshoumaru! … _Naked_ Sesshoumaru? …VERY nice, wet-dripping naked Sesshou-ACK!'

At that point, she was sporting a very nice and bright blush.

"Uhm… hello? Didn't expect to see you here, Sesshoumaru-sama!" She tried, with a nervous laughter.

He did not answer.

…Well, to be honest, she had not even expected him to answer.

Her hand, still resting on his nice naked chest, twitched. Kagome noted that Sesshoumaru as not quite himself.

"Uhh… Sesshoumaru? You okay?"

He remained silent. There was this one ODD expression in his eyes… The golden orbs seemed somehow hazy, unfocused...

Well, not focused into her face at least.

And then Kagome realised what was wrong. The demon lord's eyes were not staring where she had supposed, no, he was rather intensively staring just a bit lower…

A bit after that realisation Kagome remembered that where as Sesshoumaru before her was very nice and naked, she didn't have anything on either.

Her face reddened even more.

'So… There's this one onsen. Right before me is Sesshoumaru… _Naked_ Sesshoumaru… Damn hot naked Sesshoumaru… Damn hot, naked, wet-dripping Sesshoumaru who's staring… at… my… Breasts…'

"HENTAI!" Kagome shrieked, sinking into the spring, hiding her naked body from the demon lord's keen eyes.

The scream made Sesshoumaru snap out of his stupor.

'So what happened? I heard a splash and suddenly this divine cent filled my senses… _The breasts_. Well, of course that means nothing. This Sesshoumaru has seen naked women many times before and is **not** any horny – _Breasts!_ – as I was saying, I'm not, absolutely NOT any horny lesser demon without any control for I am – hey, I know this bitch.'

"Miko", he said coolly, inclining his head.

So now he remembered his manners?

"You were SO staring at my breasts, you hentai!" she accused.

In the flare of her anger, she accidentally rose up again, conveniently – and to Sesshoumaru's delight – forgetting again the need to hide her naked body from his eyes.

"This Sesshoumaru was not staring at you – "'nice'"-breasts. You flatter yourself, wench", he replied arrogantly.

Then came the staring contest. Which lasted… long.

'Why was I staring at him again?' Kagome wondered in her mind. His eyes were eating her alive and she felt dizzy as if ome kind of a fever was – well, she did feel a bit hot…

VERY hot.

Her tongue darted out to moist her suddenly all dry lips.

As if someone had pressed a switch.

Kagome found herself immediately fully pulled against – very nice, naked – Sesshoumaru as his lips were slammed fiercely on hers.

Her mind went blank as she responded.

All was doomed then.

* * *

The lord of the West stood on the clearing in all of his glory, as if he was waiting for them.

Well, actually, he was.

"You!" Inuyasha growled, pulling out Tessaiga. "What the hell do you want, bastard!"

A silence occurred as the taiyoukai stared coldly down in his younger half brother.

And then he answered.

"Kagome."

The miko flinched and took an involuntary step forward. Miroku and Sango were staring at her, curiousness and shock openly showing on their faces.

"What did you just say", Inuyasha bellowed.

"Shut up, Inuyasha", Sesshoumaru barked out coldly.

Inuyasha actually fell silent – but that was just because he was at a loss of words.

'Did… Did Sesshoumaru just tell me to shut up?'

"Kagome", Sesshoumaru called again. This time his tone of a voice was softer.

The girl walked up to him.

"Sorry, Inuyasha", she whispered.

And then she wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck and kissed him.

Needless to say that the gesture caused many jaws to drop.

Then the kiss ended. Kagome pulled gently away and turned to Sango.

"I'll be back in two days."

With that she turned, walking away from the clearing, hand in hand with Sesshoumaru.

"OI!" Inuyasha had got his voice back and was now shouting after the pair. "What the fuck that show off was supposed to mean!"

Sesshoumaru stopped on his tracks but did not bother to turn to spare Inuyasha a glance.

"That simply meant that some… realisations… occurred between me and Kagome the other night."

He resumed his walk, holding tightly the small feminine hand in his own.


End file.
